Through the Ages
by Thermophile57
Summary: KakashixIruka non-AU  for once! . mostly fluff... our lovely Dolphin and Scarecrow through their lives.
1. Bug Jar

"Kakashi-kun?" Iruka asked as he peeked into the older boy's room.

"Not now, Ruka, I'm busy." Kakashi was at his desk, bent over a scroll, concentrating.  
>T<p>

he little boy by the door shuffled into view and pouted. "But earlier you said we would play."

"I'm sorry, Ruka, but Minato-Sensei asked me to do this for him." Kakashi wrote some notes down on a blank scroll on his desk and went back to the one in his lap without even glancing at little Iruka.

"Oh," Iruka waited for a few moments before asking, "is it really important?"

"Yes, it's training."

"Oh," Iruka leaned to the side to try to get a view of the scroll but the other boy was much taller than he was and he found the effort futile. "What did he ask you to do?"

"I have to decipher this and bring it back to him in the morning."

"Can't you do it later?"

"No,"

There was a stark silence as Kakashi continued to write and Iruka watched from the doorway. Eventually, the eyes boring into Kakashi's back became slightly irritating and the silver-haired boy sighed. He spun his chair around and saw Iruka had shifted his gaze to the floor as he traced patterns on the wood, hand behind his back. The brunet looked up a little and pouted, melting the older boy's cold heart slightly.

Kakashi finally opened his arms welcomingly and said, "Come here."  
>The younger boy's face lit up and he raced to Kakashi, jumping into his lap. The little boy buried his face in the older boy's shirt as said older boy chuckled and shook his head. Kakashi said as Iruka continued to cuddle him,<p>

"So, what's got you so eager, Ruru-kun?"

"The fireflies are out..." Iruka whispered simply as he snuggled deeper into the folds of the shirt.

The taller one fell into understanding and let out an, "ah..."

Iruka looked up at Kakashi with round, watery eyes and a pout that made you want to eat your heart out. "You promised."

And so the ten year old and thirteen year old were found in the backyard minutes later with a butterfly net and jar that had holes poked into the top. Kakashi lied on the grass with the jar sitting I. Front of him as Iruka waved the net around and bounced from one corner of the yard to another, giggling the whole way. Occasionally, a poor firefly got caught in the net and found itself imprisoned behind glass but more often than not the net caught air instead.

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing." Was the response when Iruka either almost or did hit the older boy in the head. The gouged boy would just giggle again and apologize quickly before going back to firefly-hunting.

It was the last time though that the ten-year-old stopped and cutely put his hands on his tiny hips, pointing a discriminating finger at Kakashi. "you didn't even catch one firefly!"

"So?"

"I bet you can't even catch one! That's why you're sitting with the jar!" the younger one accused.

"Of course I can catch a firefly." Kakashi chuckled at the statement as he set the jar to the side.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it." Iruka crossed his skinny arms and narrowed his eyes as Kakashi shook his head.

"Okay, then," Kakashi suddenly moved and the younger boy didn't expect what came next. He found himself wrapped up in Kakashi's arms on the older boy's lap as the silver-haired boy called out triumphantly, "aha! Caught one!"

"Eh! Kakashi-kun! I don't count! I'm not a firefly!" Iruka struggled against the older boy's stronger grip as Kakashi pulled him closer.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi looked down at Iruka as the younger boy looked back up at him.

"Of course I'm not a firefly, silly!" Iruka squirmed one last time before giving up and going limp.

"Then you're right, Ruru." Iruka looked up at Kakashi. "I can't catch fireflies but I'd much rather sit here with you."  
>The older boy looked down to see Iruka blushing and he hugged Iruka closer, enjoying the other boy's warmth. He said softly into Iruka's ear, "you'll always be a firefly in my eyes."<p>

Kakashi didn't see Iruka's reaction but the boy turned in his arms and snuggled closer to him. He almost missed the soft words, "and you'll be the only one who can catch me."

The silver-haired boy almost responded until he looked down to find the little boy fast asleep. He chuckled again and picked Iruka up carefully as to not disturb him and brought him inside the house, kissing him lightly on the cheek when he was safely tucked in.

The scroll on Kakashi's desk was turned in late.

* * *

><p>bleh, i was bored and... this happened<p>

i found it cute :3

new chapter in FAIW coming soon just have to do the evil... EDITING

DUM DUM DUM!


	2. Pre-mission Pouts

Hey, been a while since I did one of these but meh...

Anyway, we're kind of going back in time for a bit and I think the next chap might be the same before I start going forward again. Been working on loads of things like When We Fall, In Between the Lines and other projects that I won't spoil.

* * *

><p>"No no no no no no! No!" the small warble of a voice Kakashi heard far behind him made him turn from his teammates to find the source from which the loud calls were coming from. A source that slammed right into him. Kakashi exclaimed as Iruka pulled back, the little boy seeing stars, "Iruka? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the academy?"<p>

After wobbling away on unsteady feet, Iruka shook his head and threw himself on the older boy and clutched onto Kakashi's leg as tight as his little six-year-old fists would let him, wailing up at Kakashi, "No! I won't let my 'Kashi go!"

Kakashi turned back to his teammates who gave him a knowing smile and nodded in understanding, the little boy attached to his leg wrapping himself tighter as the chunin moved down the street. This had been the third time this month that Iruka had pulled this stunt and it was starting to wear out Kakashi's patience but every time he saw that cute, round face and big, brown eyes flush with tears, he felt a little part of him give in.

"You have to stop doing this, 'Ruru." The human-monkey ignored him, possibly preoccupied by trying to figure out the best way to hold onto Kakashi's leg.

As Kakashi drew closer to the school, he could make out the figure of Iruka's sensei in the doorway of the school and nodded a greeting to the man who gave him an annoyed wave in return.

Iruka too noticed his teacher and gripped harder. No, he wouldn't let his 'Kashi go again. 'Kashi had promised that he'd be home in time for his birthday last time but he wasn't. So, he wouldn't let him go this time!

With a nod to himself, Iruka steeled his arms and legs when Kakashi slowed down at the academy's gate but found his previous action conquered by those dreaded deadly fingers darting down his sides.

Squeaking, Iruka let go immediately and fell on his bum with an 'ouch!' A tearful glare was shot Kakashi's way as the little rascal sniffed in mock-hurt, looking away with crossed arms and an irritated scowl as the older boy crouched in front of him.

"Hey," Kakashi tried to take one of Iruka's arms but was met with a flail that almost hit him in the face. "Ruka, you know that you can't keep doing this,"

The way that the frustrated little boy was crossing his arms said that he wouldn't go down without a fight and the older boy really didn't have time for this. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"And you know that it makes me sad every time you run away from school." Brown eyes widened and the little boy turned towards Kakashi. "You don't want me to be sad, do you?"

Iruka's face scrunched up in a mix of frustration and grief before he squeezed his eyes shut, snapping his head to stare at Kakashi with big, teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry , Kashi."

"Mah," Kakashi patted the tiny kid's head and said softly, "no harm no foul, neh?"

The little guy smiled sadly and looked away, "I don't want you ta get hurt."

"Well, I'm a good ninja." Kakashi stood and fixed his pack as Iruka continued to mope. His glance towards Iruka melted at the pout and he said, "So, you have to get good at school so that we can both go on missions together, okay?"

Looking back towards the school, Iruka seemingly got lost in thought for a few moments as Kakashi watched and wondered what was going on in that little head of his. It was a while before the brunet blinked out and threw a smirk Kakashi's way.

"Of course!" Putting a serious face on, Iruka tugged on Kakashi's hand to bring him back down and said to him, "but you gotta come back all right, 'kay?"

With a fond smile, Kakashi nodded and agreed before Iruka jumped onto him in a tight-as-he-could hug, whispering in his ear, "good luck."

He took off towards the school and Kakashi gave a nod to the teacher before walking back to the gate. He didn't get to see Iruka turn back and watch him go before following his teacher inside.

* * *

><p>Meh, review if you're in the mood.<p> 


End file.
